Destrade
Destrade is a new unit introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary Destrade was originally a mercenary that was renowned for her bravery in battle. This prompted Allen O'Neil to find and recruit her to the Rebel Army's cause. Because he respects her greatly, she likewise shows a large amount of respect for him. She gets along with friends of Allen O'Neil and also values strength as one of these qualifying traits. She is also a member of Allen Platoon and serves as Allen's second-in-command, often testing recruits herself to see if they are qualified to join the battalion. Story Extra Ops First appearing in the Extra Ops titled "No Limit", she is deployed into battle to fight the Ptolemaic Army. Upon hearing that Allen O'Neil has been grievously wounded, she presumes him killed and attempts to avenge him by killing Caroline, the highest ranked Ptolemaic in the battle. Overwhelming Caroline and attempting to land the finishing blow, she is blocked by Yoshino, who evacuates her comrade. Destrade's grief is dissolved by the re-appearance of Allen, who reminds her that he is the Immortal Devil Sergeant and that mere impalement and electrocution (i.e., the attacks of Caro's Augensterm) can't finish him. This prompts her to bearhug him, unintentionally causing additional injuries. Sometime after this she is temporarily assigned to the Blaze Brigade by Allen O'Neil to help Grazia and Beatriz recover the lost energy that Cleopatra stole from them during her "adventure". The mission is a success and Cleopatra allows them to leave after a short battle as long as they stay quiet. When the Invaders attack the Rebel 7th base, Destrade and the rest of Allen Platoon arrive to drive them off with their sheer strength. When Beatriz attempts to pass the responsibility of cleaning up the base to Loretta, Allen O'Neil allows her to "teach" Beatriz a lesson. Destrade is later seen training with Conny. Conny attempts to lunge a dagger into her neck during the session, which impresses Destrade as she shows no hesitation in going for a weak spot, but she reveals to her that she has trained herself to be perfect and thus has no weak spots. In the following operation, Destrade and Huracan notice an explosion and head to investigate. They find an unconscious Conny (who had been caught by the blast) who is having a nightmare. Destrade notes to give Conny some "serious advice" after realizing that she is a kleptomaniac. Huracan suggests waking her up, but Destrade refuses, believing that she should conquer the nightmare herself. As Allen O'Neil goes off to fight some Invaders alone, Destrade is briefly called away with Huracan and Conny by Abigail as she has a new member to introduce to them; Nantes. Though Destrade appreciates the extra manpower, she states that there's no time to properly train her. However, she is impressed by Nantes' optimism and they all rush to the battlefield to support Allen. They slay numerous Invaders before Destrade has Nantes fire her tank at full power, and due to her strength, she easily survives. After Allen compliments Nantes, Destrade asks Huracan to take Allen to the combat medic. Huracan then asks her where Conny is, and she points a fair distance away to an unconscious Conny, remarking that she will need to be retrained with Nantes when they get back. Another Story In the story "Why We Fight", where the Regular attack to obtain the "Iron Nokana MK2". Destrade, remembering her previous encounter with Tyra, tries to attack her but is stopped by the Slug Gunner piloted by Tarma. The two engage in a vicious battle, though Tarma ends up winning. In the story "False Peace", Destrade is introduced to Huracan and duels her to see if she is fit for Allen Platoon. Both women are unable to defeat each other and Destrade is impressed with Huracan despite her small size. She and the rest of the platoon head to a remote island to confirm rumors of a tribe being capable of controlling monsters, and to secure the Huge Hermit. When they arrive, they encounter a young woman who taunts Huracan over her decision to join the Rebel Army. After capturing the Huge Hermit and retreating, Destrade asks Huracan why she joined, but does not get a response. She later helps Navy and when the Huge Hermit tries to attack her, she slams it onto the wall, prompting Huracan to ask if she is a mutant. Destrade becomes visibly shocked by the accusation and secludes herself in one of the labs, waiting for Allen. In the story "Scrap Memory", the Ptolemaics attack a Rebel Army facility to steal the Sergeant Drill. Destrade, remembering her previous encounter with Caroline, tries to attack her but is stopped by Yoshino. The two engage in a vicious battle, though Yoshino ends up winning. In the story "My Hero", Destrade and Huracan are tasked with seizing equipment from the Metal Device Project laboratory. They find the equipment on Ami, and the two quickly acknowledge the threat of her weapon despite her inexperience and attempt to capture her. However, she manages to escape. Several days later, Destrade fights Perche and pretends to retreat to fight her weaker allies. With Huracan and Allen O'Neil, they unleash the Hodumi+ on them, though despite their efforts it is destroyed and Huracan is wounded in the process. Gallery Destrade_MSA_idle.gif Destrade_MSA_move.gif Destrade_MSA_attacks.gif Destrade_MSA_win.gif DGwLe7sUAAA5717.jpg Sp destrade.png|Special Destrade Videos NO LIMIT： MSA EXTRA OPS デストラーデ：MSA ユニット紹介 Category:Female characters